dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tango
Tango is a dance performed on Dancing with the Stars. Even though it is commonly associated with its Argentinian roots, the ballroom Tango contains more elements of American and European ballroom dances, compared to the traditional Argentine Tango. It is typically performed in a closed hold position. It is one of the five ballroom dances currently competed internationally by professional dancers, along with the Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Foxtrot, and Quickstep. In Dancing with the Stars, the Tango was introduced in season 1. History Tango is a dance that has influences from European and African culture. Dances from the candombe ceremonies of former slave peoples helped shape the modern day Tango. The dance originated in lower-class districts of Buenos Aires and Montevideo. The music derived from the fusion of various forms of music from Europe. The word "tango" seems to have first been used in connection with the dance in the 1890's, possibly related to the Latin word "tangere" but more likely related to the African slave word "tango" (drum or dance place). Initially it was just one of the many dances, but it soon became popular throughout society, as theatres and street barrel organs spread it from the suburbs to the working-class slums, which were packed with hundreds of thousands of European immigrants, primarily Italians. In the early years of the 20th century, dancers and orchestras from Buenos Aires traveled to Europe, and the first European Tango craze took place in Paris, soon followed by London, Berlin, and other capitals. Towards the end of 1913 it hit New York in the US, and Finland. In the US around 1911 the word "tango" was often applied to dances in a 2/4 or 4/4 rhythm such as the one-step. The term was fashionable and did not indicate that tango steps would be used in the dance, although they might be. Tango music was sometimes played, but at a rather fast tempo. Instructors of the period would sometimes refer to this as a "North American Tango", versus the so-called "Argentine Tango". By 1914 more authentic tango stylings were soon developed, along with some variations like Albert Newman's "Minuet" Tango. In Argentina, the onset in 1929 of the Great Depression, and restrictions introduced after the overthrow of the Hipólito Yrigoyen government in 1930 caused Tango to decline. Its fortunes were reversed as Tango became widely fashionable and a matter of national pride under the government of Juan Perón. Tango declined again in the 1950's as a result of economic depression and the banning of public gatherings by the military dictatorships; male-only Tango practice—the custom at the time—was considered "public gathering". That, indirectly, boosted the popularity of rock and roll because, unlike Tango, it did not require such gatherings. In 2009 the Tango was added to the UNESCO Intangible Cultural Heritage Lists. Gallery Riker and Allison S20 Week 4 Tango.jpg Jodie-Keo-Week1-Tango1.jpg Jodie-Keo-Week1-Tango2.jpg Mischa-Artem-Week1-Tango1.jpg Mischa-Artem-Week1-Tango2.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 1 Tango.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 4.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 2 Tango 1.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 2 Tango 2.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 2 Tango 3.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 2 Tango 4.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 3 Tango 1.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 3 Tango 2.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 3 Tango 3.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 3 Tango 4.jpg Marilu and Derek S23 Week 3 Tango 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 1.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 2.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 3.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 4.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 5.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 6.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 7.jpg Laurie and Val S23 Week 3 Tango 8.jpg Brittany and Alan S23 Week 3 Presidential Tango.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 4 Tango 2.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 4 Tango 3.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 4 Tango 4.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 4 Tango 5.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 4 Tango 6.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 3.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 4.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 5.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 6.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 5 Tango 7.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 7 Tango 4.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 7 Tango 5.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 7 Tango 6.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 3.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 4.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 5.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 6.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 7.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 8 Tango 8.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 3.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 4.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 5.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 10 Tango 6.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 3.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 4.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_8.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_2.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_3.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_4.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_5.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_6.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_7.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_8.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_9.jpg Simone_and_Sasha_Week_1_Tango_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_8.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_9.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_10.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_11.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_1.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_2.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_3.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_4.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_5.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_6.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_7.jpg Rashad_and_Emma_S24_Week_6_Tango_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_12.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_13.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_14.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 1.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 2.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 3.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 4.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 5.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 9 Tango 6.jpg Category:Dances Category:Ballroom Dances